Kuro's Journey
by pokemonmasterchampionpink
Summary: A moemon story with male moemon and female trainer. Kuro, born and raised in Johto starts her journey through Unova, come see all the battling and the bonding. gijinka (currently being worked on.)
1. prologue

Ok here is the prologue to my first story posted ever, I really hope you like it world! I put moemon or Pokémon gijinka in this story, one of the main differences in mine though is that they can be both male and female. I own neither moemon nor Pokémon I do however own this story and all the characters in it. So please enjoy and if you do like it then please review, and if you didn't like it then by all means please review I want to know every way to improve my writings. 

Hello and welcome to the wonderful world of moemon. Here we have strange fantastical creatures with odd powerful powers, they look quite human in appearance save for one or two features that make them appear anything but. We call them moemon. These creatures were once made by ancient sorcerers in hopes that they could be used to one-day aid the large aristocracy of humankind. Made out of combining humans with animals or minerals moemon were born with attitudes of servitude. Then one day a man with dreams of letting the creatures live as the humans did set them free. But not before he preformed magic upon them to making sure they could now procreate and think on their own, sadly he was not a sorcerer and something went horribly wrong. It made the moemon go crazed destroying and trying to mate anything they found. Hundreds of young men and woman took up arms and begun to fight the monsters traveling the countrysides capturing them in large invincible metal spheres referred to as moeballs. In time they learned to use the older generations of wild moemon, who had much less violent dispositions then their parents to fight with not only other moemon but to start to aid them in small tasks. One thing the moemon never lost was their sex drives, though humans did find that through the act of having sex willingly with a moemon on a regular biased they could effectively tame and bond the creature to the point of it becoming almost human like in nature.

Through thousands on years of evolution, years or war and peace between both moemons and humans the two beings learned to interact and build our future world. Now we are here in a world that looks very much like your own and the world of pokemon. In this moemon world young people that pass a test of moemon training can become the only people now aloud to own more then one moemon, called trainers they may have up to six at any given time. Trainers travel in the old way to places called gyms to obtain badges. The gyms are on site of ancient moemon battles run by leaders that challenge the travelers to fights of skill. Once one has eight of these badges they may enter any regions moemon league, in hopes of winning in the top five to be part of that regions elite army moemon fighting force and guard to the regions royal family. Other wise know as the elite four and the top of the top the champion. 

I humbly apologies for any spelling or grammar error, I am terrible at that sort of thing. If you would like a character, or moemon in my story they please message me. It will be set in the Unova region.


	2. Chapter 1

Ok enough background its story time. Remember I don't own Pokémon or moemon but kuro and her Pokémon's characters are mine, oh and Douglas I own Douglas too. Please enjoy and review

PS sorry for the misunderstandings but I changed the girls name to kuro its the name of my game character with this pokemon team. If you want to friend kuro her friend code is on my profile page, please remember to send me your code.

Ok so this is an edited version of chapter 1, worked on by my wonderful beta Cerridwen-Maiden. It is spaced all pretty.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

~Kuros P.O.V~

I had been dreaming, I think, when I was jerked awake by the car coming to a stop. What it was about, I have no idea. But I got the feeling that it was something best left forgotten.

"Wake up, kid. We've arrived at the laboratory," came the gruff, rumbling voice of the cab driver.

I blinked in sleepy surprise, glancing out the window. Suddenly it felt like all the sleep had been sucked out of me as I studied the impressive building in front of me. It was huge, made of glass and steel. It had mirror glass planes that glowed golden with the afternoon light, giving it a gilded look. Oh wow...

Hearing a growling from the front seat, I looked to the drive only to see an irritated expression growing on his face. "Time is money, kid. Pay me and get out."

As I grabbed my bag, I pulled out my trainer card, holding it out to him. "Can you place it on my trainer credit?" I asked him before getting out of the cab, standing all of five foot, and waiting for his answer.

His face gazed down at the card then up at me. Finally he took the card and swiped it though a small machine on his dash. "You trainers just keep getting younger and younger," he spat. "How old are you, twelve?" His voice was mixed with anger and hatred, for reasons that were beyond me.

I scowled at him as I snatched back my card, blushing furiously. "I'm sixteen years old and if I had a moemon right now, you'd be a sorry man indeed." I hissed.

His face went from shock to what I thought was embarrassment in a second. He should know that trainers were close to royalty, and were never to be disrespected. They had the right to discipline such bad manners in anyway they deemed fit.

My smug demeanor disappeared when he huffed at me, completely red from what I saw now was anger. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"No" I said shortly, irritated. Why did that even matter in this situation? "I'm from Johto."

To my complete and utter amazement, he started to openly laugh at me. My mouth fell open and I stared at him, shocked at his actions. "That explains a lot. No place like Johto, eh?" Sarcasm dripped from his voice as he continued to roar with laughter. "Well, welcome to Unova, and the modern world."

With that he slammed on the gas and jetted away, dust rolling up in big puffs as he flew down the dirt path and back to town.

Annoyed and taken aback, I turned around to face the golden building. Once again, I was completely engulfed by it's appearance.

Squishing down any and all fear, I held my head high and walked into the lab, the driver's rudeness still in my mind. "Apparently there is no place like Johto."

~3rd P.O.V~

Upon entering the lab, kuro was greeted by a young man of lanky built. He was so skinny and sleepy looking, you had to wonder if the man ever had a moment's rest. He came running at her at an alarming pace, his face flustered. His ink colored, shoulder length, scraggly hair whipped wildly around him and his clothes were wrinkled causing them to pinch and shift awkwardly.

Claiming he was the Professor's assistant, he grabbed kuro's hand and dragged her down a wide hall, ignoring her surprised protests. She yanked and pulled at the man, demanding to know where they were going and trying to dig her heels into the slick marble floor was a waist of time she soon came to realize.

"Professor Juniper has been called away for business. But she said she couldn't very well leave with a trainer on their way, so we have been waiting for you. I'm sorry but you will have to be quick, we really must be going," he breathed out without pausing, sounding very business like. As he talked he began moving faster and faster, almost running now.

kuro struggled to keep up with him, no longer trying to escape. She barely got a good look of the massive space as she was yanked through.

From what she did see, it was mostly devoid of furniture, making it seem even bigger than it already was. Only a small side table here and there dotted the space. From the ceilings, high in the cathedral vaults, sparkled twinkling chandlers that kuro only saw as large balls full of gold light.

Being made out of glass, the walls and roof brought the beautiful green gardens that lay beyond them inside. Suddenly her guide turned a sharp, sudden left corner, and after a moment, down a similar but smaller glass hallway, they came to a wooden door set in the glass wall.

Looking out, kuro could see a large square room made half of glass and half of steel. The whole building was giving the girl the same feeling as a large bolder stuck in beautiful field. A big ugly eyesore.

"Hello there! Kuro, is it? Welcome to Unova. Did you have a nice trip? Are you exited to start you journey?" A voice questioned her the instant she entered the room. It belonged to a whirlwind of a woman who seemed full of energy as she bounced about, smiling at kuro. The man next to the new trainer sighed, as if he had been through a long, hard battle.

"Professor Juniper, please, we have to hurry," he pleaded desperately.

The Professor turned on him and huffed childishly. "Oh Douglas, you are never any fun."

Nervously, kuro pulled at her thin jacket and looked around the room, trying to ignore the two adults argument. It was tall and massive as well, but the space was dwarfed by the amount of large humming and beeping machines. Kuro wondered what they all could possibly be used for.

As she studied the room, the Professor guided them over to a long, low table set in the center of the room. On it were three moeballs set in a perfect row. Taking a spot on the opposite side of the table from the Professor and her assistant, kuro gazed down at the balls, excitement running through her body.

"To start your moemon journey, you have to pick from one of three starter moemon," Professor Juniper said, voice full of authority. "Here in Unova, you can pick between Tepig, Oshawott, or Snivy. Let me introduce you to them." Kuro could see that the older woman was just as excited as she was as she reached over and pushed the button on the center of the first ball.

Out of if came an adorable female Oshawott. She was pale to the point of having white skin, with a shoulder length, curly, dark blue bob of a haircut. On her short, stocky, body was a thin, light blue, baby doll dress. Out of her back grew a long flat tail. She looked down at kuro, clearly frightened, clutching a scallop to her breast. "That is Oshawott, a water type moemon. Very easy to train." The Professor happily chirped as she was moved on to the second ball.

From it popped a male Snivy. His height was similar to kuro, maybe even exact. His skin was a warm, lightly tanned color and his pin straight light green hair fell neatly around his head, covering the back of his neck and ears. He wore only off white slacks and a light green open vest, with a tall gold collar. It showed off a flat taught, stomach with just a hit of the abs to come. In the back of his pants a hole had been cut so his long thick tail could come though. On the end of said tail, it flattened and widened out to resemble a large leaf. He appeared bored and his cold brown eyes didn't even look at kuro. "That's Snivy, a grass type. Very, very hard to train," explained the Professor as she opened the last ball.

As soon as his ball was opened Tepig jumped out. His skin looked tan but with a dull dusky orange grow to it. His wild spiked black brown hair came out of his head in chunks. Nestled on the top of his head were two long ears. The only thing he had on were baggy, black pants with many, many pockets. Kuro could barely make out his tiny black curly tail that ended in a large hard looking orange sphere. He was muscular, but a layer of fat hid his definition, though this did not make him unattractive. Big black eyes grinned down at kuro. "That is Tepig, a fire type. Relatively easy to train once bonded with."

Then the Professor stepped back to let kuro view the Moemon, to make the final decision of who it would be.

But kuro already knew whom she would pick. She had know long before she got here, before she had even left her home or passed her trainers test.

She had to have a grass type.

Why? Simple. Her sister. Kuro's older sister was a trainer, and her greatest rival. Kuro had vowed to her sister that she would never lose to her in anything.

That included becoming the champion of Johto.

In order to do this, kuro knew she needed strong Moemon and more importantly, Moemon that were strong against her sister's moemon. Shortly after her sister had left for her own journey, she called home. She had told them that she was in Sinnoh and had chosen a Piplup for her partner. kuro learned that Piplup was a water type.

And as everyone knew, grass beats water.

"So which will you chose?" asked Douglas, rather impatiently.

Annoyed, Professor Juniper gave him an angry look before looking at kuro, smiling sweetly.  
>"Well, who are you going to pick, kuro?" She repeated the question, nicely.<p>

"I choose Snivy." Kuro said as she stared at the thankfully, handsome Moemon.

While Oshawott seemed relived and Tepig depressed, Snivy looked shocked and confused the Professor's smile faltered, "Are you sure?"

Kuro smiled up at her new Moemon. "Yes. Very much so."

Just as quickly as the smile fell, it was back up again. "Snivy it is then. Would you like to  
>give him a name?" she asked as she returned the two unpick Moemon to their balls and gave Snivy's to kuro.<p>

Gracefully the Snivy jumped from the table and stood next to his new trainer, his face void of emotion, staring into the distance. Again kuro gave him a warm smile, trying to break the ice.

"How about Quetzalcoatl? Quetz for short." The moemon looked at kuro as if she had three heads.

"What?" The Snivy had a deep voice that sent a shiver down kuro's spine. Unfortunately, that voice did not sound amused.

Immediately kuro's smile fell. "Quetz... Quetzalcoatl," She repeated hesitantly, unsure now from the look her Moemon was continuing to give her. "He was a very powerful snake god of intelligence. I really like it, its…. I didn't think of anything else... I'm sorry." Kuro felt embarrassment grow within her. The thought that her Moemon wouldn't like the name she picked never even occurred to her.

Before she left, she had pored over hundreds of names of famous historical figures that she loved. She had finally settled on six of them. Snivy's was supposed to be the most important, so she had taken extra consideration for his. She thought she had picked the perfect one, too...

Kuro started to play with her shirttails again, staring at the floor nervously. She hated failing and always became flustered when things did not go the way she planed. A slight cough from the Moemon next to her brought her attention back to him.

He was looking away from her, his cheeks were red from...what? Anger? "It's fine. I'll use it." Even though he was grumbling, kuro couldn't help but smile.

"Good." The Professor nodded, satisfied. "Now, you're going to need these too." From her lab coat, she pulled a moedex and six moeballs.

Kuro reached over and took the small computer, but declined the balls. "Thank you, but I brought Apricorn moeballs from Johto," she said politely.

Professor Juniper expression became intrigued. "Oh wow! If only I could see moeballs from Apricorn once. You wouldn't mind if I," the Professor began, only to be cut of by her assistant.

Douglas looked like he could care less about the Apricorn moeballs. His voice short and clipped, he scolded Juniper. "Professor!" He barked, startling the woman. "We have things to do," he said through gritted teeth, rather matter-of-factly.

To which the professor playfully glared at him. "Now, now Douglas. Young kuro just got here, and as her mentor I have things to teach her. Many, many things."

Kuro did not like the sound of that. In fact, it sounded well scary. Besides, she past her trainers exam, She knew what to do. She cleared her throat to gain everyone's attention. "I really don't want to keep you. I'll be fine and I must get going, myself. I want to reach the next town by nightfall."

Douglas smiled, relieved. "Great! See? She's fine. Lets go."

But the good Professor seemed less convinced. "Oh… But there are things you really should know. Being from Johto and all."

Kuro prickled at her words. This was the second time today someone had hinted that being from Johto was less than impressive. What is wrong with Johto? She thought angrily.

"Well I can learn anything of note from Quetz on our walk to Accumula Town," Kuro said stiffly, trying her best to keep her anger out of her voice. She turned to her moemon, looking at him hopefully. "Right, Quetz?"

The Snivy looked at her again with that shocked confusion. He quickly shook his head, as if trying to shake the emotions off before nodding at her.

The newly made trainer beamed triumphantly, addressing the Professor again "Right" she confirmed.

Before Professor Juniper could respond, her ever eager assistant started to push her form the room, though a small steel door in the corner of the room. "There you go. See, they'll be just fine. So off we go." He exclaimed. "Well, call the lab if you need any help. The numbers in the moedex." She called over her shoulder, giving her a wave before she disappeared from sight.

"You remember the way out, right? Out the wood door, down the hall, turn right and follow the main hall to the exit." Douglas said before slamming the door shut after him.

Leaving Kuro and Quetz alone.

She glanced at him awkwardly, holding out her moedex. In all honesty she wasn't quite sure what she was supposed to do. She realized that she didn't know the proper way to treat a Moemon. Should she be formal? Lax? She had no idea.

He seemed to sense her hesitation and spoke up. "You want to scan me." He informed her, his voice no longer ice cold, but still far from friendly.

"Ah, ya I would... Um do you, you know, mind?" She hated how easily she blushed, doing her best to hide it.

"Go ahead."

So she did. Pressing a button that shot out a red light from the small machine, it ran over Quetz. A female voice soon emitted from it.

"Snivy, the grass, snake Moemon. Snivys are known to be very intelligent, making them notoriously hard to train. Both males and females of this species are reported to be demanding bonders, and rarely, if ever, take another pleasure into account. They are not recommended for virgins. This snivys moves are tackle, glare, and vine whip."

Kuro put the device in her bag, embarrassed by its bluntness, now feeling even more awkward. "We should get going…" Kuro said her voice trailing off as she held up his moeball.

He scowled at it. "I am not getting back in that thing."

"But..." Weren't they supposed to go back in? Then again, she saw Moemon walking around with their trainers all the time. "OK then..." Kuro said quietly as she minimized the ball and hooked it to her belt.

"So, ready to go?" She asked, smiling at him, hoping for a friendly reaction this time. Of course she didn't get it. He merely turned and started to walk to the door. Great. That's just great, she thought to herself as she jogged to catch up with him. That's a great way to start a partnership.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Ok so there is the edited version I hope people will be happy now its all spacey, lol. The first lemon is in the next chapter. Sorry for any delays I have really bad internet.


	3. Chapter 2

Lemon in this chapter its my first so I hope its good. I don't own Pokémon or moemon, but I own Kuro and Quetz. Big thanks to Cerridwen-Maiden, Alucard'T'Polterguise and Summoner01 for their encouragements and both Summoner01 and Cerridwen-Maiden for their OC summations. Btw visit my profile to vote on your favorite generation and generational Pokémon

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ 

3rd pov

Two hours. They had been walking in silence for two hours now. The sun began to hang low in sky, and Kuro's confidence was beginning to sink with it.

The quiet was on no part her fault. She had, at every turn, tried to start a conversation. She would comment on the scenery, comparing everything she saw to her home in Johto, or things she had learned in books. Finally she gave up, deciding to walk next to her Moemon as quietly as she could.

Quetz, on the other hand, only spoke if Kuro asked him a direct question and then it was only a simple yes or no. As time wore on it was clear that he was becoming more and more agitated. Kuro was starting to lose hope. Maybe she shouldn't have chosen a Moemon just because it could beat her sister's.

Then quite suddenly Quetz spoke. "When will we stop?" He asked shortly, his voice cold as ever. Kuro jumped, started by his sudden question. She looked over at him and saw that he looked on edge and his fist were balled.

"Um well," Kuro stalled as she pulled out her phone and turned on the gps. "Ah! Says here we'll reach the Accumula Town Moemon center by seven o'clock, that's only three hours away." Her voice fell with each word. Three more hours of torture.

Without warning, Quetz stopped walking. Kuro had no choice but to stop as well, getting irritated. He didn't have to be nice but he could at least be civil. She was just about to ask him, angrily, what his problem was when he spoke up.

"That is too long." Quetz said more to himself then to her. He had a thoughtful yet upset look on his face, as if he didn't like her answer. Kuro was about to demand what he meant before he suddenly surprised her.

Before Kuro knew what was happening, Quetz had grabbed and crushed her body tightly against his own. His mouth came down hard and fast on Kuro's own, but instead of returning the kiss like he had expected, she struggled hard to get away from him.

"What the hell!" she yelled out when she managed to break free, pushing on his chest. Kuro blushed and covered her mouth, both to block further advances and her foul words.

Quetz looked down at the girl in his arms, anger in his eyes. Not only did he have a trainer, he had one that, by the looks of it, did not want to have sex with him.

"Are you denying me? You know we must have sex together in order to bond." He tried to keep the hate from his voice as he argued with the girl. This was the one and only thing he was looking forward to. If he had it his way he would be a wild Moemon. In truth, Quetz hated humans. He found them annoying.

Immediately Kuro averted her gaze from him. Unlike him, this was not something she was looking forward to. She had hoped it wouldn't have been an issue so soon. It wasn't as if she was scared. The truth was that Kuro just didn't like the idea of sex. It didn't look like it felt good to her, just embarrassing.

But Kuro had also grown up in a traditional Johto home meaning she was raised to always have etiquette, to always show respect according to rank. But most importantly even if she was a trainer now she had been raised to be a proper lady.

"N-no. I know we have to … to ... but," Kuro started shaking her head trying to think of a reason, any reason not to. But Quetz silenced her before she could finish, giving her a hard squeeze and nipped on her neck.

"But nothing." He started to leave a wet trail with his tongue down her neck to the curve of her ample breast then back up to her mouth. "The sooner it's done the stronger the bond. This place is secluded enough and we've wasted too much time." As much as Quetz hated foreplay, he knew it was the only way to get the girl to agree.

His movements were starting to get to Kuro, she hadn't had much experience with foreplay and the things it was doing to her were shocking. Her whole body started to feel hot and weightless and everywhere Quetz tongue touched, fire trailed on her skin.

Quetz gave a soft nip to Kuro's lips and was pleased by the response it emanated. The girl shivered in his arms and gave out a soft yelp like moan. He liked that she was not as into it as he was, he was tired of so many demanding bonders telling him what they wanted him to do.

He went in for another kiss with his hand roughly roaming her body. This time Kuro didn't push him away, but she still did not return the kiss. Quetz was so angry now he pulled back from her, suddenly holding her shoulders hard, intending very much to yell at her and perhaps hit her, but her face made him pause. She looked frightened, but adorable.

Her cheeks were flushed to the point of making the rest of her pale. Her lips were pumped and darkened from his bruising kiss and her brows gathered together in the middle of her forehead. Slowly she opened her eyes and blinked at him.

Kuro didn't know if it was because he was a Moemon, if he was just that talented, or if it was that she was actually attracted to him. But she knew she liked it and she didn't want him to stop. Her hands clutched at Quetz vest, gripping him like a lifeline.

Her actions startled the Snivy. She wasn't acting like he was her property, and she didn't bark orders at him. It was more like with another Moemon, she treated him as equal. He had been preparing himself for a trainer he would hate. But for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to hate her.

Kuro finally gathered her courage and moved closer to her Moemon. So close her breast rubbed against his bare chest and she shivered from the feeling. "P-please, don't stop." Her voice sounded shaky even to her.

The Moemon could think of nothing more erotic. Her voice, her actions, everything about it made his breath hitch and his loose pants became uncomfortably tight. Once more he moved into kiss her, a little more gentle this time.

Then without warning Kuro leaned in and closed the distance between their lips. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. Quetz growl to hide his moan as he deepened the kiss. Her body squirmed and rubbed against his, causing delicious friction. When she moaned into him he lost it.

He pushed Kuro off the path and onto the ground, kneeling over her. Kuro's back dug into tiny rocks in the thin grass. It was uncomfortable, but at that moment, she could care less.

Kuro's hands flew to Quetz hair, tangling themselves in his silky locks. They were so soft it surprised her.

Quetz hands drifted up from the girl's hips to grip her breast through her shirt.

His rough squeezes made Kuro pull away and moan loudly, embarrassing her, yet encouraging Quetz. He returned to her with new vigor, his hand going up under her shirt to grope her, and his mouth returned to hers.

Kuro gasped at his sudden actions and the Snivy took the opportunity to delve his tongue into her mouth. It was longer then Kuro had imagined and he seemed to reach every inch of her.

He pulled away from her and took her vest and tank top off before she had the time to recover. Kuro tried to cover herself with her arms but Quetz's angry growl made her drop them with a small blush.

Quetz was enjoying the view, except for the plain white bra that was obstructing it. Without warning he extended a vine and skillfully removed it, causing Kuro to gasp. He ignored her and went back to playing with her breasts.

They were quite large for her frame, Quetz mused inwardly. He could barely fit one hand around half of one, and seem to be very soft. A small, happy, smile spread across Quetz face as he rubbed and squeezed the girls tits. However, her moans of his name brought him back to his senses.

Whipping the emotion from his face he quickly removed Kuro's shorts and panties, tossing them on the ground near the rest of her clothes, leaving the girl naked on the bare ground.

Kuro blush hard but couldn't speak. This was indecent. So very wrong in so many ways, but... it all felt so good that she didn't want to stop. She thought this would be awkward and uncomfortable but Quetz made it feel like magic. If it weren't for the wind brushing across her bare flesh she would have forgotten she was outside.

Suddenly Kuro felt something worm its way up her leg. Frightened she looked down to see what looked like a vine coming up her left leg and closer to her private spot. Horrified, she looked to Quetz for help only to see a wicked smile on his face.

"Quetz," She pleaded her voice shaky not just from fear. "W-what are you do-ING!" Her sentence ended in a scream as Quetz did exactly as he meant to do.

He drove his vine into his trainer's slick folds.

Kuro collapsed on the ground, her head thrown back as she cried out, her legs buckling as her hands gripped at grass. She had touched herself there only a few times and this felt nothing like that had. He was moving in and out of her at a torturously slow pace, and it made her pant like a dog.

Not wanting to be the only one, Kuro reached down and ran a hand over the tent that had formed in his loose pants. It caused Quetz to groan and shiver, making Kuro feel powerful that she had been the one to cause it. But her attitude didn't last long, because after Quetz regained his composure he reached down between them and gave a pinch to Kuro's clit.

Kuro yelled out and clawed at Quetz arm, he was driving her insane and they hadn't even really started yet. It made her worry about her "condition".

Quetz hands left Kuro as a vine came up to wrap around her and hold her steady. He made quick work of his pants, pulling them down just far enough to allow free movement.

Then he felt his vine hit something inside the girl. It made him pull it out of her and stop, dead still. He looked at her, both horrified and amazed at the same time.

"You're... you're a." He couldn't bring himself to say it, he just couldn't believe it.

Kuro slowly looked at him, beet red, a ridiculous looking smile on her face. "Virgin," She giggled, embarrassed.

Quetz could only blink at her.

Suddenly, Kuro whined and lifted a little so she could bury her face in Quetz chest, obviously trying to hide. By instinct he wrapped his arms around her to hold her there. He was at a total lost at what to do though, of all the things he thought about his new trainer, he had never thought of this.

From what seemed like far way Quetz could hear Kuro's voice, high and rushed trying to explain. He could feel her tiny hands shaking on his vest but he didn't think about any of that.

He thought of how he was the first being to ever have the small girl that was now in his grasp. The first to ever lay claim to her, the first to touch her in places no one else had before, the first to mate her. In an instant, Kuro's words rang clear to him and he gripped her shoulders hard, staring deep into her eyes.

Kuro was beyond embarrassed and was starting to remember why she never wanted to have sex. In her rambling she said she hadn't done "it" yet because she hadn't found any boy she like enough to be that way with yet, that she hadn't found love yet. That was when Quetz seemed to turn back on and grasped her bruising, giving her a death glare.

"Then what does that make me?" He asked, more angrily then he would have like.

Kuro blushed and looked away from Quetz. What did that make him? She knew she would have to have sex on her journey but she had thought it would be more psychical and not so emotional. She had to admit that she was attracted to Quetz; he was much like any of her young crushes all-cool and aloft. But did that make him someone she loved?

Her pause made Quetz angry but surprisingly sad as well. He knew he would have her either way but the thought of her not wanting him was upsetting to say the least, and the emotion only lead to more anger.

Making up her mind, Kuro moved into Quetz and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips, startling him. "You are my first Moemon, my partner." She gave him a warm smile "and I… I really do l-like you Quetz, I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't." She couldn't stand to look at him anymore and buried her head in his chest again.

Never, never had anyone, human or Moemon told Quetz they were having sex with him because they wanted to or that they like him. It seemed like such a small thing but it made him feel indescribable,

From what Quetz knew one should be quick in taking a virgin so he decided to be just that.

He laid her back down and used his hands to hold himself over her, as his vines came up to hold her hips steady. "Kuro," he spoke the girl's name something very uncommon for a Moemon, one usually called them master or some other term.

The girl looked up at him water threatening to overtake her eyes. The sight made Quetz hard all over again.

"I like you too."

And with that he thrust himself into her, breaking her barrier with a single stroke. Kuro made to scream in pain but Quetz caught her mouth with his and kissed her hard until she relaxed her body slightly.

Kuro did not expect that. When he pierced her she had felt anything but pleasure but with time the pain became an unbearable longing for movement. She was shocked he had stayed still long enough for her to adjust with him being a Snivy, but very thankful that he did.

Little did she know a battle was wagering in Quetz. She was tight, so tight it almost hurt him, it took everything he had not to move and as time wore on his determination not to hurt his trainer was quickly losing to his desire to fuck her.

Not a moment too soon Kuro broke from the kiss and spoke Quetz named pleadingly. It was all the incentive her Moemon needed. In a slow fluid movement he pulled himself from her, electing a moan from the girl. Then drove himself back in.

Quetz started a slow rhythm, holding back groans as he thrust into his trainer over and over again. His head dropped to rest in the hollow of her shoulder and his vine tighten around her waist. He moved his free vine to wrap around leg so he could lift it for a better angle.

The new position made Kuro's eyes clenched shut and caused her to yelp ever time quetz entered her. Her arms hung onto her Moemon's board chest as he pumped in and out of her and she started to pant again. She moved the leg to hook around Quetz and he reached deeper in her.

With a sudden growl Quetz gripped his trainers shoulders and gave a bite to her chest that left a mark. Kuro cried in pain but Quetz ignored it. He sped up and licked the welt that was forming on Kuro's right breast, she whimpered at him as she felt a tightening growing somewhere deep inside her.

The smell of blood had hit Quetz like a ton of bricks and the implications of it aroused him beyond belief. He lost it and suddenly became violent with the girl. It was something he liked but didn't want to admit. The thought of her weak under him with him in control, it was empowering.

"Quetz AH! P-please not so r-rough." Her voice was high and airy like she was a million miles away. The Snivy wondered how the hell she ever became a trainer. Then he kissed her hard once more and moved his vine to pinch her clit.

Kuro screamed into Quetz as her first orgasm hit her. It seared her mind and burnt her vision. She felt it tingle from the ends of her hair to the tips of her toes. She thought she could never feel better until Quetz still didn't stop.

He felt her clench around his swollen manhood and nearly came there. She was clenching so tight she seemed to be pushing him out. With all the power he could muster he pushed in still further and continued, hitting her g spot as hard and as fast as he could.

When she came for a second time she didn't scream. She couldn't, she couldn't do much more then lay on the grass and quiver. She felt like her body was broken and it felt so good.

With a final sigh and thrust Quetz buried himself deep in his trainer and came inside her sealing their bond. Kuro twitched as she felt his warm cum pour into her. It was odd, but surprisingly fulfilling.

Both still panting, Kuro looked up at Quetz and blushed. "Was I ok? I mean... did you like it … you know even though I've never… well you know." She turned away. Her embarrassment turned into surprise when he lifted his vine from her leg to hook under her chin and forced her to look at him.

Quetz was again shocked, that was just not something trainers asked their Moemon. Was it good for you? Like they cared, but she did, she cared, why?

Without warning he kissed her romantically, passionately and seemingly unendingly. His lips came down to push firmly against hers and Kuro's eyes fluttered close at his gentle touch. His hand reached around her head and waist and held her close to him. While he tried with all his might to convey what he felt.

Kuro melted into him and smiled. Everything had went better than expected.

While still kissing her, Quetz pulled himself out, making Kuro shake violently. Just as abruptly he got up, pulled his pants back up and started to rummage through Kuro's bag.

"Hey! W-what are you doing?" she asked, trying desperately to pull herself together.

Quetz looked down at her. Her hair was wild and tangled with the grass. Her body covered in a sheen of sweat and slightly flushed. He caught sight of the blood that stained the grass it made him feel powerful as well as sadness for the girl's pain.

He threw the girls vest over her to cover her up. " Get dressed. We'll find a place to camp around here for tonight and head for the Moemon center in the morning."

Well that didn't last long, Kuro thought in regards to her Moemon's new affection. 

Kuro's pov

After a meal of ramen, Quetz set up the tent where we would sleep. He demanded that we have sex before bed, but I told him that I just couldn't. I mean I was sore and just so tired all I wanted to do was sleep.

He had growled at me and left the camp while I passed out in the tent.

When I woke up the next morning, Quetz was wrapped around me. His vines were tight around my stomach and his arms held me close as well. I noticed all he had on were a pair of light green boxers and his light brown skin seemed to be everywhere. I felt myself blush at once, embarrassed.

"Quetz w-wake up." I tried to push him off, even if I was fully clothed, this felt inappropriate. He merely grunted, very un-Snivy like and gripped me tighter.

Now it was getting hard to breath. I felt Quetz's unnaturally long tongue come out and lick my cheek. "Quetz, please," I begged, pulling at him.

He nuzzled me. "I'm still asleep," he mumbled.

I clawed desperately at him now. "Well, I'm not so let me up!" my fingernails dug into his arm and he hissed in my ear and shoved me off, thankfully we had been on the ground. I scampered away and turned back to look at him, scared.

He was giving me a death glare, all be it a sleepy one. "I'm going to bath in that stream we past by earlier," I blurted out frighten out of my mind. He merely grunted again and rolled over.

I grabbed my bag and bolted.

-Later on the road-

"Oh dear…." In front of me was a hulking eight-foot tall Scolipede. He was drooling and... and he was...

He was completely naked. I was gona get raped. Totally.

Suddenly I heard a girl's voice call out,

"Damion, hyper beam!" 

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Dear god that was hard… Ohhhh cliffy I'm sorry for the suspense but oh the excitement. Who is this girl, who is this hyper beam wielding Damion, who knows? Only me and Cerridwen-Maiden, that's who. Please tune in for the next chapter, and review if you enjoyed.


	4. update

Update!

This story is getting a re-haul. I will no longer be using oc's as I find them to hard to write into the story line. The story needs just a bit more fleshing out before I can post again but I'm planning on making regular updates after that. I want to thank all the fans of this story, this really is for you, I was going to trash this project but your voice has suede me. Now I need it to sway my muse.


End file.
